El cambio de mi vida
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger
Summary: Por tanto tiempo nos hemos acostumbrados a vivir de una manera, y siempre ser felices. ¿Qué sucedería si algún día sucede un accidente y debemos cambiar nuestro estilo de vida por completo? ¡Debemos aprender a cambiar! *Lo conocido es de la fabulosa J. K. Rowling* Este fic participa en el Reto #37: "Capacidades Diferentes", del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, ese resplandor especial que hacía que cada detalle se viera hermoso, algo sin igual, el reflejo de la luz hacía que fuera más difícil jugar manteniendo el equilibrio sobre la escoba, y el calor que sentían los jugadores de los equipos combatientes no ayudaba en nada.

Era un partido Ravenclaw – Slytherin, el último de la temporada, cada persona sentada apoyando a su equipo, miraba expectante a cada jugador, hallando una forma de no quemarse la piel por el sol.

Es bien sabido que quien toma la snitch es el equipo ganador, lo interesante es que en este partido, los contrincantes eran hermanos también:

\- Draco, déjanos ganar – gritaba una chica de cabellos castaños.

\- Natalie, ¿crees que realmente yo haga eso? – respondió de igual manera el rubio.

\- Eres mi hermano, igual nos llevaremos la victoria a casa.

\- Que risa me das, ¿podrías dejarme de desconcentrar?

\- Oye, no seas malo. ¡Ayúdame un poco!, ¿sí? – dijo la chica colocándose al lado del muchacho ojiazul.

\- Hermana, haz lo que debas de hacer para conseguir la snitch. Yo haré lo mismo – le respondió mientras volaba hacia el otro lado de la cancha, debía tener mejor visibilidad.

Ya iban dos horas de juego y el partido estaba empatado, 180 puntos cada equipo, nadie podía descifrar qué iba a suceder ese día, quién tomaría la snitch dorada, cómo lograría algún equipo ganar la copa de Quidditch de ese año.

Las nubes ya habían empezado a apagar el brillo de los rayos del sol, ya era más sencillo volar en escoba, el problema ahora era otro, luego de dos horas volando bajo el sol con sus uniformes correspondientes y sin haber desayunado, cierto jugador ya empezaba a sentirse demasiado fatigado, él estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se caería de la escoba y terminaría en el suelo con algún hueso roto.

Ambos buscadores estabas volando lo más rápido posible persiguiendo a la snitch, el juego ya se había desempatado, ganando los Slytherin. Pero para sorpresa de todos, mientras la Snitch se hacía ver, y los buscadores volaban por doquier para alcanzarla, un muchacho sangre pura perdía la consciencia en el aire mientras ambos buscadores le pasaban por un lado, uno de ellos tomando la snitch y el otro, volando en picada hacía el suelo para detener la caída de su amigo.

Theodore Nott yacía apoyado sobre una chica de cabellos ondulados en el suelo, se pensó morir y aunque le doliera cada músculo de su cuerpo, quiso voltearse a ver quién le había salvado, escuchando los gritos de sus compañeros a lo lejos, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para observar con asombro como la muchacha le brindaba una sonrisa realmente reconfortante:

\- Gracias por la ayuda Nat – le dijo el chico débilmente.

\- Me muero si te pasa algo – respondió la buscadora de Ravenclaw.

\- Tú equipo perdió por mi culpa.

\- Nada de eso, mi mejor amigo se estaba derrumbando hasta seguro romperse algunos huesos al llegar al suelo, prefiero perder un partido que perder a mi mejor amigo.

\- Gracias de nuevo – dijo el muchacho intentando levantarse.

\- Yo creo que deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería Theo.

\- No me molestaría Nat.

\- Draco, ¡venga! Ayúdanos aquí, ¿sí? – habló la chica girando su cabeza hacia su hermano.

\- ¿Están bien? – preguntó el aludido mientras corría los escasos pasos que les separaban.

\- Luego hablamos sobre eso – respondió la castaña ayudando a ponerse en pie a su amigo.

Las horas pasaban y Theo no despertaba, recién llegando a la enfermería el muchacho se dejó caer en la inconsciencia, y no había salido de ahí aún. La enfermera expulsó a todos del recinto y se dirigió a su oficina, en la cama de al lado de Nott, se encontraba Natalie, mirándolo expectante a que se despertara, según el reloj a un costado de su cama, ya habían pasado seis horas de que estaba ahí, y el chico no abría los ojos.

La castaña se sentó sobre la cama, pidiéndole a Merlín que no le pasara nada malo a su mejor amigo, ella no sabría qué hacer, seguro y la culpan a ella por andar de salvadora, creyendo que ella lo había tumbado de la escoba al pobre chico, pareciera que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta además de ella.

Ya era de noche en Inglaterra, y gracias a Merlín, el muchacho sangre pura ya había despertado, pero había un problema, algo que ella no entendía, la enfermera había cerrado las cortinas que le dejaban ver al chico, por lo que ella no podía saber si estaba bien o no, sin ser descubierta por la señora que no le dejaba bajarse de su cama, argumentando que debía descansar.

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la madrugada, la chica había podido levantarse de su cama, moverse sigilosamente hacia su amigo, y sentarse a un lado del muchacho que parecía dormir plácidamente, todo lo que se veía era unos cuantos raspones, y un golpe de color morado verdoso a cada lado de su frente, la chica necesitaba saber si él estaba bien, si se sentía bien:

\- No me mires tanto, que me desgastas – le dijo sonriente el pelinegro.

\- ¡Qué susto me has dado Theo! – habló la chica poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para intentar controlar los latidos de su corazón.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó el muchacho arqueando una ceja, con mirada dubitativa viendo a la chica directamente a los ojos.

\- Theo, no te hagas el gracioso conmigo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo me conoces?

\- ¡Theodore Nott, deja de andar jugando!

\- Mejor te levantas de mi cama, no sé quién eres.

\- Señorita Malfoy, le dije que no se levantara de su cama, su cuerpo necesita descanso, no fue sencillo para usted haber salvado al Señor Nott durante su caída – exclamó la enfermera mientras salía de su oficina en dirección al par de chicos.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a mi amigo? – preguntó preocupada la castaña.

\- ¡Vete de aquí niña! – gritó el muchacho de cabello negro.

\- ¿Puedo irme de la enfermería ya? – dijo la chica dudando en preguntar eso o no.

\- Si llegase a sentirse mal o tener algún dolor, quiero que regrese inmediatamente a la enfermería – respondió la enfermera.

Tres días habían pasado del accidente durante el final del partido de Quidditch, quedaban dos días para irse a casa, pero la muchacha castaña todo lo que podía hacer era ir a la enfermería con la capa de invisibilidad que Harry le estaba prestando para corroborar que su amigo estaba bien.

Esa noche la chica dejó caer la capa al suelo, al lado de la cama donde descansaba su amigo, se sentó en una silla a su lado, mirándole de reojo sin llamar tanto la atención, sin darse cuenta se puso en pie y colocó una mano sobre el brazo del muchacho, el cual se sobresaltó por el roce, inmediatamente la chica dio algunos pasos atrás esperando un grito salir de la boca del pelinegro, pero tal fue su sorpresa, al ver que lo que sucedía era realmente que unas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas del chico:

\- Natalie, ¡te extrañaba demasiado! ¿Dónde has estado? – la interrogó.

\- Theo, me alegra que estés bien. No llores no hace falta.

\- No soporto pasar un día más aquí, ya me tiene loco.

\- Pero es por tu bien Theo, debes de mejorarte completamente.

\- Es que no lo entiendes Nat, no voy a poder caminar de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué dices amigo? No creo que eso sea así – habló la chica con un tono de voz algo consternado.

\- Lo dijo la enfermera esta mañana, la caída me afectó algunos nervios que ella no podría arreglar, me van a trasladar a San Mungo en la mañana para ver si ellos pueden ayudarme.

\- Yo voy contigo, no puedo dejar a mi mejor amigo solo.

\- Pusieron a Draco como mi protector.

\- Entonces los hermanos Malfoy iremos con usted Señorcito Nott – dijo la castaña riendo.

\- Draco no ayuda en nada, ¿lo sabes, no?

\- No le veas así, él si se preocupa.

\- Pero, ¿qué tanto de medicina puede saber?

\- Ninguno de nosotros sabe nada de medicina

\- ¿Le puedes preguntar a Granger? Ella debe tener alguna información sobre estos temas.

\- Claro, ahora mismo le voy a preguntar. ¿A qué hora te trasladan mañana?

\- A las nueve, ¿vas a venir con tu hermano?

\- Seguramente, y con la información que pueda obtener en cinco horas – dijo la chica desapareciendo de la vista de todos al ponerse la capa sobre ella y salir de la enfermería a paso veloz en dirección a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Y ya el reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana, ella debía encontrar a su hermano para ir a la enfermería e irse con su amigo al Hospital Mágico. Pasados los veinte minutos de haber buscado a su hermano por todo el castillo, decidió ir a la enfermería sin él, su amigo necesitaba a alguien que le hiciera compañía, corrió hacia su destino, abrió la puerta, llegó al lado de su amigo para darse cuenta que tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada que asesinaría hasta al mago más oscuro, la vista fija en algo frente a él pero que ella no podía descifrar:

\- Él es mi padre, que gusto que no lo pudiste conocer antes – dijo arrastrando las palabras el joven Nott.

\- ¿Pero dónde está Theo? Yo no lo veo – respondió la castaña.

\- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que está justo parado a tu lado?

\- Theo, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó la chica girando su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando localizar al padre de su mejor amigo, que no debería de estar ahí, el señor Nott había muerto hace unos meses.

\- Señorita Malfoy, ¿dónde está su hermano? Le estamos esperando para transferir al Señor Nott a San Mungo – habló la enfermera saliendo de su oficina.

\- Yo quisiera saber lo mismo, no lo he podido conseguir – le respondió la muchacha de ojos café.

\- Enfermera – exclamó el chico pelinegro - ¿Podría usted decirle a mi padre que se vaya de aquí? – le preguntó clavando sus ojos en los de la señora que le había cuidado los últimos días.

\- Su padre no está aquí Señor Nott – le dijo la enfermera acercándose a él con la varita en mano.

\- ¿Cómo ustedes dicen que no? ¿Es que acaso yo estoy alucinando?

\- Theo, mejor nos vamos a San Mungo de una vez, ¿no te parece? – le interrogó su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Y el Señor Malfoy? Él es el que está encargado del joven Nott.

\- Señora enfermera, no importa, yo me hago cargo hasta que mi hermano llegue, total soy una Malfoy también.

\- Entonces es hora de irnos – exclamó la cuidadora mientras se desaparecían.

Una vez en San Mungo los doctores magos le hicieron todas las pruebas necesarias al Señor Nott, le dieron comida y le asignaron la habitación en la que se quedaría mientras se mejoraba su condición.

Realmente el chico no podía caminar, por la caída, unos nervios se le habían dañado y no era posible arreglarlo con magia, el Señor Nott debía vivir en una silla de ruedas por el resto de su larga vida, y como si fuera poco, por un golpe que tuvo en la cabeza un poco después de llegar a la enfermería del colegio, tiene un problema con la memoria.

Los medimagos le han dado algunas pociones para mejorar su estado mental y ayudarlo a descansar para ver si alivian un poco la situación, pero ellos saben muy bien que no iban a poder servir de mucha ayuda, con magia no iban a poder reparar los nervios dañados. Merlín debía intervenir en la vida de estos muchachos.

Debido al prestigio de la familia Nott y de la familia Malfoy, le permitieron a la chica quedarse con su amigo, no sin antes hacerle una evaluación a ella también, para asegurarse que todo iba bien con ella. Mientras los medimagos se reunían para buscarle una solución al gran problema que tenían, afuera de la habitación del joven Nott, estaban esperando respuestas el joven Malfoy y la chica Parkinson, deseando que nada malo le sucediera a su amigo.

Los medimagos salieron de la habitación seguidos de una chica castaña, con una mirada triste, ella se sorprendió al ver a esos muchachos esperando al otro lado de la puerta, pero lo primero que hizo fue darle un pequeño golpe a su hermano - ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le susurró para no causar mucho alboroto, pero no pudieron conversar, ya que los medimagos les llamaron para hablar con todos juntos y no explicar la situación varias veces.

Ya había pasado una semana de que el joven Nott se encontraba en San Mungo, le darían de alta esa noche, la chica Malfoy no se había separado de su mejor amigo, alegando que le ayudaría tener a alguien conocido siempre a su lado. Ya listos para irse de ahí a la Mansión de los Nott, ambos chicos decidieron desaparecerse junto con la silla de ruedas en la cual estaba el joven.

Los medimagos habían ayudado al joven a comprender cómo sería su nueva vida y qué precauciones debía de tener por la silla. Estando seguros de que había comprendido todo, y de que su amiga le ayudaría en lo que fuese necesario, le dejaron irse para que se acostumbrara rápidamente a su nueva vida.

Una vez en la Mansión, arreglaron las escaleras, para añadir un ascensor y que así se le hiciera más sencillo al joven, estar sin tantas complicaciones en su casa. Ya sabiendo lo que debían hacer los mejores amigos se dirigieron a la cocina para comer algo y luego irse a dormir:

\- Nat, gracias por toda la ayuda que me has dado – dijo el joven Nott.

\- No hacen falta, me gusta mucho poder ayudar a la gente Theo.

\- Ahora comenzando esta nueva etapa, yo tengo una silla de ruedas y no puedo vivir sin ayuda.

\- No lo veas así, estoy segura que te acostumbraras rápido y podrás vivir sintiéndote normal de nuevo.

\- Venga, terminemos de comer y nos vamos a tu habitación.

\- Yo estoy listo – dijo el chico luego de unos minutos.

\- Entonces, ya te ayudo – dijo la muchacha bajándose de su asiento.

\--

El joven Nott estaba un poco deprimido, pero se mantenía positivo con la ayuda de la chica Malfoy, ya llevaba cinco meses de aprendizaje y muchos errores, pero "con una sonrisa en el rostro todo iba a salir bien" le había enseñado la castaña, que no se separaba de él ni por un segundo.

Su mundo se había complicado, pero tenía una amiga que daría todo por verle feliz, solo Merlín sabe lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos cuando la castaña le ayudaba a vestirse, a ponerse los zapatos, a bañarse, después de todo, ya ambos se habían graduado de Hogwarts y debían escoger un futuro, donde él esperaba que vivieran juntos por siempre, pero ellos eran prácticamente hermanos y la muchacha quería ser medimaga para aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre la medicina y así ayudarle más aún, lo cual complicaba las cosas, ya que él quería algo más de ella, pero el corazón de ella ya tenía dueño y no era él.

Todos los días en la mañana, la castaña despertaba al pelinegro, le ayudaba a levantarse, la chica intentaba lo mejor que podía, cada día aprendiendo a lidiar con su amigo, cada segundo estando alerta de cualquier peligro, de cualquier complicación.

Cuando ambos ya están en la cocina todos los días en la mañana, la castaña cocina unos huevos mientras el chico prepara jugo de calabaza, al mismo tiempo que prende la cafetera para tener listo el café y tomarlo cuando terminen de desayunar, siempre comían lo mismo en las mañanas.

Siempre comían juntos, la castaña lavaba los platos, mientras que él servía el café en sus respectivas tazas, una de color azul y una verde, y ponía en un plato unas galletas. Ellos vivían juntos desde hace un año, cada día a eso de las diez de la mañana, la chica se iba a estudiar para ser medimaga, y regresaba dadas las dos de la tarde, a lo que juntos volvían a la cocina, se ayudaban a terminar de preparar la comida que tendrían ese día, comían hablando de cualquier tema de actualidad del mundo mágico, al terminar sabían que les tocaba una ronda de fisioterapia en los terrenos de la mansión.

Luego del almuerzo, los muchachos salían al parque que rodeaba a la mansión, la chica ayudaba al pelinegro a ponerse en pie, e intentaba que caminase un poco, pero siempre fallaban, usualmente pasaban media hora intentándolo, probando de nuevo cada actividad que el medimago les había dicho hace ya un año, y él lo intentaba, por Merlín que lo intentaba, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus pensamientos cuando se trataba de caminar.

Al estar cansados, se acostaban sobre la verde grama por un rato, para observar las nubes e intentar asociarlas a alguna forma conocida. Ya a eso de las seis de la tarde, los chicos se desaparecían en dirección a la tienda de Ollivander, el sabio hombre había accedido a enseñarle a fabricar varitas, siendo un trabajo sencillo para su condición.

La pareja se quedaba unas tres horas en esa locación aprendiendo todo lo posible, el muchacho se sentía feliz cada vez que entraban a la tienda, sabiendo que estaba forjándose un buen futuro, no había ningún problema que le diera el hecho de que él no pudiese caminar.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, ayudaba a los pequeños niños a tener su varita nueva, mientras pensaba como la obtuvo él, y se imaginaba a sus futuros hijos buscando su varita en la tienda de su padre. El señor Ollivander se estaba portando tan bien con él, tan comprensivo con su situación, a la vez tan feliz y orgulloso de que alguien quisiera aprender con él todo sobre el arte de fabricar varitas.

A eso de las ocho o nueve de la noche, la pareja se despedía del señor Ollivander, que luego de acomodar algunas cajas de varitas en sus respectivos estantes, cerraba su tienda, la limpiaba y se iba a descansar para empezar un nuevo día. La vida del fabricante de varitas había cambiado desde que el pelinegro le había dado su propuesta de querer aprender con él todo lo que pudiese.

Cada noche los chicos llegaban a la mansión Nott, y siempre se encontraban al joven Malfoy esperándoles, sabiendo que encontraría a su amigo feliz al lado de su hermana – gracias a Merlín, ella tenía un corazón tan noble – pensaba el rubio cada noche mientras los esperaba sentado en un sillón en la entrada principal de la mansión.

Cuando ya estaban juntos, se sentaban los tres a comer, el rubio siempre les tenía la comida lista, esperándoles para saber cómo les fue en su día, y así él pudiese contarles cómo le fue a él en el Ministerio de magia.

\--

Este día iba a ser muy especial, el chico pelinegro se había despertado a las cinco de la mañana, para poder preparar todo lo que debía estar listo, no era la primera vez que él se levantaba para ayudar a la muchacha castaña, pero ese día él quería hacer todo solo, intentar no se una carga, una presión que sentían todos los días sus amigos.

Por siete años él se había acostumbrado a no estar separado de la castaña, ya tenía control sobre sus acciones, ya la silla se sentía como sus piernas. En este tiempo, él había logrado caminar cinco minutos con la ayuda de la chica, antes de caerse por realmente no tener nada de sensibilidad en las piernas.

El muchacho estaba en la cocina, preparando un pastel de calabaza y, teniendo listo el jarabe de cereza y gaseosa, el día anterior él se había ido a comprar una botella de Hidromiel, un Budín de Yorkshore, mucha Seda dental con sabor a menta, y algunas Varitas de chocolate. Todo debía estar preparado para cuando la chica se despertara y bajara corriendo a buscarlo, por andar levantado de la cama a esas horas.

Pasada más de una hora, se podían escuchar los pasos de la castaña, corriendo hacia donde él se encontrase, buscándole por doquier, imaginándose lo peor, esperando que su mejor amigo estuviese bien.

Cuando ya había salido de la mansión y le encontraba tranquilamente sentado viendo al cielo, con una varita de chocolate en la mano. El chico posó su mirada en ella al percatarse que ya le había conseguido:

\- ¡Buenos días! – exclamó el chico rodando hacía ella, tendiéndole la varita de chocolate para que se la comiera.

\- ¡Me asustaste demasiado Theodore! ¿Estás loco? – explotó la muchacha, calmando su respiración mientras tomaba lo que él le ofreció.

\- Al fin despiertas, ya tengo todo listo – dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Todo listo para qué? – le interrogó la castaña.

El chico tomó de la muñeca a la joven para dirigirla hacia la mesa en la mitad del parque bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, le movió la silla y se fue al otro lado de la mesa. Observando como la chica le miraba dubitativo, con una ceja levantada, él estaba esperando que una pregunta saliera de los labios de la castaña, sabiendo que ella estaría feliz pero preocupada de que él haya preparado todo sin ayuda alguna.

La muchacha no se hubiese imaginado algo como esto, ella sabía muy bien que su mejor amigo tenía otros sentimientos hacia ella, pero no era algo recíproco, y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que el chico era romántico hacía ella, la castaña no podía decirle al joven que él no era el dueño de su corazón, se le hacía muy difícil mantener esa vida, pero no quería dejar a su amigo solo, sin ayuda, y aunque ella sabía que Theo había aprendido a hacer lo necesario sin ayuda, ella prefería estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible para prevenir cualquier problema que pudiese existir en su vida.

\--

Ya los años habían pasado, las situaciones habían mejorado y la vida le había sonreído a las personas que daban el todo por el todo cada día. Ahora Theo se despertaba cada mañana con una chica rubia en su cama, su amiga castaña se había ido hace tiempo, venía todos los días a eso de las tres de la tarde para las sesiones de fisioterapia, pero él ahora vivía feliz con su esposa y sus dos hijos hermosos, la chica rubia había aprendido todo lo necesario y siempre estaba al pendiente de cualquier cosa, y sus hijos, la luz de sus ojos, no podían ser mejores porque hubiese sido un mundo muy perfecto.


End file.
